


Resistance Is Key

by McDigIt



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDigIt/pseuds/McDigIt
Summary: It’s a week away from their wedding day, and Morgana is determined to resist all sexual advances from her fiancé, Merlin, until their wedding night. She wants the experience to be enhanced and perfect in every way. Merlin doesn’t see why they need enhancing when they’re already so bloody hot together. Resistance is key. Or at least, that’s what Morgana has to repeatedly tell herself.
Relationships: Merlin/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Resistance Is Key

**Title: Resistance Is Key**

Summary: It’s a week away from their wedding day, and Morgana is determined to resist all sexual advances from her fiancé, Merlin, until their wedding night. She wants the experience to be enhanced and perfect in every way. Merlin doesn’t see why they need enhancing when they’re both so great together. Resistance is key. Or at least, that’s what Morgana has to repeatedly tell herself. 

A/N: Fair warning. Characters may be OOC.

...

It’s the middle of the day, exactly a week away from their set wedding day, when Merlin finds himself becoming more and more baffled by the words that are coming out of his fiancé’s beautiful mouth. 

When Morgana is finally done explaining to him what she had in mind, Merlin shakes his head and makes a face. “But why?”

“I just told you.” Morgana replies incredulously. “It’ll enhance our first time as a married couple.”

Merlin finally rises slowly up from where he’d been sitting at the foot of their bed. “Wait...” he trails off and tries his best to really take in what she was suggesting. “You— you want us to stop having sex for a whole week?”

“Yes.” Morgana nods. “That’s literally what I had just told you.” 

“Because you want to enhance _what_ exactly?” Merlin asks confusedly. 

Morgana huffs and rolls her eyes at her fiancé. It’s like she had just said everything she said in gibberish. “Our first time.” 

Merlin blinks at her as he raises his hands and holds them out towards her, fingers spread as he tries to get over his confusion. He’s so lost! “Our first time _what_? We’ve literally had sex almost every day and night since we started dating two years ago!”

“Exactly!” Morgana says snappishly, before inhaling deeply and closing her eyes.

The idea came to her when she was reading an article online about marriage and how the consummation of marriage is supposed to feel magical... and since they’ve had sex way before marriage, she felt it would be a good idea to at least abstain from sex until their wedding night, in order to get a feel of that “first time” magic as newlyweds. 

However, she totally understands why Merlin is looking at her like she’s lost her bloody mind. 

Perhaps it’s best if she starts from the top. “Okay.” She opens her eyes and looks pointedly into Merlin’s blue eyes. “I’m going to start again from the beginning.”

Merlin nods. “Sure.” 

“Okay. So, for the past three years, we haven’t gone more than two days without having sex.”

“Right.” Merlin nods. 

“Our wedding is in exactly a week from today.”

“Yeah.” 

“I want us to not have sex for this whole week, because it will enhance the experience of our first time together as a married couple.”

Merlin’s not sure he gets it. He’d only heard the word ‘enhance’, and then he forgot everything else when Morgana had said something along the lines of, “no sex for a week”. “Ohhh.” He says slowly. 

“Yes! You see my point?”

Merlin immediately shakes his head. “No, not really... I mean, I know what you mean, but I don’t think we’ll really need it. The sex is always good between us.” 

“I know.” Morgana agrees. “ _Always_. But imagine how much more amazing it’ll be if we’re just full of built up sexual tension?” She excitedly jumps onto the bed and kneels beside him. “It’ll be explosive!” 

Merlin thinks about it for a minute. He’s not exactly ecstatic about it. He’s not sure he really wants to do it either. Sex is important to the both of them. Taking it away for a week will be pure torture. Plus, how the fuck is he supposed to keep his hands to himself for a week? 

“I don’t know.” Merlin says hesitantly. “I mean we can barely kiss each other without it leading to sex.” 

Morgana’s eyes light up at that. “You’re right! Then we’ll also not kiss until our wedding!”

“What?!” Merlin cries incredulously. “That’s not what I meant!”

“Oh, but it’ll be so good when we finally kiss at the altar!” She’s bouncing up and down now, at just the thought of that kiss.

Merlin wanted to gouge his own eyeballs out, because his beautiful fiancé has seemingly lost her damned mind. “Jesus take the wheel.” He says loudly. He knows she’ll win. She always does. But he won’t be happy this whole week. “You know what?” He raises his hands and drops them into his lap dramatically. “Fine. We’ll try it, but I won’t be making this easy.” 

Morgana raises an eyebrow at him. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“It means you’ll be the one to be begging for me to touch you before the week is even over.”

Morgana laughs at that. “Oh I doubt that. I’m really looking forward to our wedding night.”

“So am I.” Merlin says calmly. _Too_ calmly in Morgana’s opinion. “May the best player win.” He gets up and walks out of their bedroom. 

Morgana turns to watch him disappear out into the hallway. “Wait... player?” She asks confusedly. “This isn’t a game!” She yells.

“We’ll see about that!” Merlin yells back. 

...

Day 1:

She immediately knew something was up when she walked into their house and found the lights dimmed, the stereo playing soft jazz, and the smell of something heavenly, coming from the kitchen. As she drops her bag and goes into the kitchen, she immediately finds Merlin, dressed in some fitted blue jeans, and wearing her cooking apron over his naked chest. 

While this would usually excite her, tonight, it makes her annoyed. Annoyed that he thinks his ploy would work, and even more annoyed that it’s unfortunately (or is it fortunately?), working. 

“Hey, babe.” Merlin greets in the most obviously fake innocent tone. “How was work?”

Oh, she knew exactly what he was trying to do. “Are you trying to seduce me?” Morgana asks with narrowed eyes. 

Merlin feigns innocence for only a moment, before raising an eyebrow at her and asking, “Why? Is it working?” He walks around the kitchen island, making his way over to her as he unties the back of the apron and takes it off, placing it on the counter as he passes it. 

Morgana backs away slowly. “Stay _right_ there, Merlin!” 

Merlin stops, smile widening slowly on his face. “Why?”

Morgana glares at him, but it falters slightly when she notices how low his jeans are on his hips. So low, that she could tell he’s full commando underneath it. She can also see the dark sprinkle of hair that starts directly under his belly button, and disappears beneath the front of his jeans. She shakes her head, steeling herself. “You— just— just stay over there.” 

Merlin smirks at her as he takes another barefooted step towards her. “Am I not allowed to hug you?”

Morgana raises her hands and points at him. “I know what you’re doing!” She stomps her foot when Merlin ignores her, moving ever so slowly towards her. “Damn it, Merlin! Stop!”

Merlin finally relents, pausing as he folds his arms across his naked chest. “I haven’t even done a thing.” He says pointedly.

Morgana glares some more. “You don’t have to! I know you have no intentions of actually going through with giving up sex for a week.”

“What?” Merlin scoffs and rolls his eyes. “I have _every_ intention of giving up sex for a week.” He then unfolds his arms and subtly flexes his biceps and pectorals in the process. “Do _you_?” 

Morgana’s mouth literally waters as she watches him raise a hand and rub his shoulder. Every movement forces all the muscles in his upper torso to flex deliciously. 

_Damn him!_ She storms out of there and up to their bedroom, making sure to lock the door before stripping and heading straight into the bathroom for a cold shower.

She would retaliate, but she knows that Merlin wouldn’t even _try_ to pretend to stop her from coming on to him. He would gladly accept her advances. _Bastard_. She makes sure to wear the ugliest thing she can find, which is an old shirt Merlin owned when he was in Uni. She pulls it over her head, ignoring the fact that it still smells like him. All man, with slight hints of Acqua Di Gio, and... well, him. _Again, damn him_. 

As she makes her way downstairs, she finds the table already set for two, complete with candlelight, roses, and a bottle of her favorite wine. The one that always gets her in the mood. _Fuck_. This isn’t going to work out well if she drinks that wine... so she doesn’t. She pours herself some water, sits at the table, and silently eats her food. 

She watches Merlin from the corner of her eye as he cuts his steak, and then proceeds to putting a piece in his mouth and chewing slowly. She’s startled when she hears him moan. It’s low, but she hears it loud and clear. She picks up her glass of water, gulping down a few mouthfuls, before shoveling some of her food into her mouth. 

As she eats quietly, Merlin doesn’t. He continues to moan and groan softly, and then washes his food down with all of her wine. “You don’t want any wine?” Merlin suddenly asks. 

Morgana raises her eyes and glares at him. She notices that he’s put on a shirt. A very thin, fitted, white t-shirt that does nothing to hide the contours of his chest and abdomen. “No.” She says sternly. “I’m trying to cut back on my alcohol intake.” She lies. 

He smiles at her and nods. “Sure.” 

She looks up at him for about a second before quickly averting her gaze back to her plate. It’s clear to her now. Merlin really is pulling out all the stops. At first she’d thought that he would just be coming onto her, but now she knows that he’s doing a lot more than that. He wants _her_ to be the one to come to him. Well, joke’s on him because she’s determined to see her plan through. And when they finally tear each other’s clothes off on their wedding night, he’s going to thank her and worship her feet for coming up with such a brilliant plan. She raises her eyes to meet his once more. “Thank you for dinner, hon. It was lovely.” The look on Merlin’s face is priceless when she gets up and takes her plate into the kitchen for washing. 

“You don’t want any dessert?” He asks quickly as he gets up, takes his plate, and follows her closely into the kitchen. “I made your favorite.” He urges with a sweet smile. “Tiramisu.”

Morgana smiles lovingly at her fiancée. “Oh, thank you. But I can’t. I’m trying to cut back on the desserts as well. I want my wedding dress to fit perfectly.” 

Merlin frowns at her. “But it’s Tiramisu... you _love_ it.” He says pointedly, as if it’s obvious. 

“I do.” Morgana smiles as she takes his plate from him and scrapes the rest of his leftovers into the trash. “But our wedding is important to me and I don’t want anything to ruin it...” she looks up at him, right into his eyes. “... even if it’s Tiramisu.” 

She knows he knows that she’s not just talking about Tiramisu. In this case, their wedding night is what she’s referring to, and the Tiramisu is the sex he so desperately wants her to give in to. And she’s adamant about sticking to her plan. 

Merlin sighs softly, nodding his head and shrugging his shoulders at her. “Fine... then I guess I’ll have it all to myself.” He walks off towards the refrigerator, opens it, grabs a large plate of tiramisu, closes the refrigerator, snags a fork from the drying wrack by the sink, and then silently walks back out towards the dining room. 

Morgana blinks at his retreating back, then stares until he’s sitting down at the dining table. 

On second thought, maybe her double entendre flew right over his head. It wouldn’t be the first time. She remembers a time not too long ago when they spent the weekend at her parent’s house because it was the weekend her father was retiring, and he’d wanted his only daughter there to celebrate with him at his retirement party. 

She and Merlin had to stay in two separate bedrooms, and by the second night, she was over having to sleep in a bed without Merlin. She thought she was being quite obvious when she gestured for him to follow her into her room when they were walking up towards the bedrooms. He literally nodded at her, kissed her on the lips, smiled, and then walked off towards his bedroom. She had to double back and yank him by the shirt to stop him, and then continued to drag him towards her bedroom. The man can be really oblivious sometimes. 

After washing the dishes and putting them on the drying wrack, she goes back into the dining room to say good night to her fiancé. She actually has to be up really early for a meeting at work. 

Morgana nearly chokes on her own saliva at what she finds. Merlin is sat at the chair at the head of the table, leaned back, eyes closed, shirt bunched up just under his pectorals, jeans around his knees, and his hard, throbbing member, being pumped by his clenched fist. On the dining table, sat his plate of tiramisu with only several bites missing from it. 

She literally could not stop herself from watching him as he brought himself to finish, groaning and grunting as he came all over his hand and stomach. Her mouth watered and she felt her knees go weak as a wave of wetness soaked her knickers. 

Merlin pants softly as he opens his eyes and turns his head, staring directly into her eyes. He smiles lazily as he sits up, pulls his jeans up, foregoes the buttoning and walks towards her. For the life of her, she couldn’t move. Merlin stops right in front of her, grabs her by the cheeks, hand still slick and sticky with his cum, and then pulls her face towards him. Even _that_ didn’t pull her out of the trance she was in. What _did_ , was him kissing her on the forehead, and then walking off towards the staircase that leads up to their bedroom. 

Morgana blinks rapidly as she turns to watch him in shock. 

“Good night!” He calls over his shoulder. “Love you!”

How dare he make her feel— things and then walk off without a care in the world with his cum all spread down the side of her face!? She was infuriated... and downright randy. She’s seething as she scrubs a hand down her face, getting most of his cum off her cheek. Bad move. 

She stares at the sticky substance, eye twitching, and knees pressing together, trying to suppress the urge to just throw her whole plan away and rush upstairs to fuck Merlin’s brains out. “Oh, motherfucker.” She whispers as she raises her hand to her face. She shakes her head and grits her teeth. “No... I’ll just— I’ll— no!” She stomps her foot in frustration. “Resistance is key, Morgana.” 

Her fiancé really is an asshole sometimes.

...

Day 2:

The next day passes by uneventfully for Morgana. She woke up early, got ready, kissed Merlin on the cheek, and then rushed out to work. Work helps to distract her from thoughts of her fiancé. She keeps herself busy, taking on extra projects just to keep the image of Merlin jerking off at their dinner table, at bay. However, the moment she steps into their home, she’s right back to thinking about it. 

She’s home first this time, and she bites her lip as she stares around their home. They’d been living together for almost a year now, and usually, when she comes home first, she would immediately cook dinner before taking a bath and putting on the sexiest piece of lingerie she can find. It’s their routine. They work, come home, eat dinner, fuck, take a shower together and fuck again, and then watch TV until they fall asleep. 

Tonight, things will be slightly different. She begins to wonder why the fuck she suggested not having sex for a week. Now she’s living in a hell she created. She rolls her eyes and inhales deeply. “Focus, Morgana.” 

She cooks dinner, making sure to time it right so that it’s ready by the time her fiancé gets home. As she lets the pot roast cook for another hour, she takes the time to bathe. After Merlin’s stunt last night, she’s determined to be as prepared as possible. Smiling to herself, she pulls down the shower head and relaxes against the back of the tub. Shower head sessions are never as good as the real thing, but for tonight, it’ll have to do. 

After her very steamy, but not nearly as satisfying bath, she makes her way out into the bedroom to get dressed. She takes no chances, putting on a pair of Merlin’s old sweatpants, and a t-shirt they got from a trip they took to a ski resort last winter. 

She throws her hair up into a messy bun before making her way downstairs to check on dinner. 

Merlin arrives just in time for the pot roast to finish cooking, and he walks over to her, loosening his tie as he circles around the counter and hugs her from behind. He inhales deeply as he buries his nose in her hair. “You smell amazing.” He says softly.

“That’s shampoo.” She says dumbly. 

Merlin nods as his arms tighten just a little around her waist. “Well, it’s amazing.”

She couldn’t help it. Despite her determination to not have sex with him until their wedding night, sex is the first thing she thinks of as he kisses the side of her neck and pulls her back against his warm, hard body. Also, it really feels amazing, standing like this in his arms. Too amazing, actually. He has always had that effect on her, and while it’s usually a good thing, right now, it isn’t. 

“I missed you.” Merlin whispers softly as his arms move from her lower stomach to push up against the bottom of her breasts. She moans softly, biting her lip as her breath comes in shallow. _Fuck, I’m so horny and wet right now_. She mentally groans. _Maybe we could just do like a quick— NO! Damn it, Morgana! Get your shit together!_ She inhales sharply as she places a hand on Merlin’s arm and stills his movements. “Merlin.” She says softly, warningly. He stops moving immediately, which she’s very thankful for. If he kept moving his hands towards her breasts, she would’ve probably eventually caved. 

Merlin groans softly as he drops his head onto her shoulder. “You’re killing me, Morgana.” He says hoarsely. 

“I’m sorry.” She whispers sheepishly. 

He nods as he lets out a soft, resigned sigh. “Fine.” He picks his head back up and leans forward, kissing her cheek. “Give me a few minutes to go upstairs and take a cold shower.” 

Morgana shakily nods, turning her head to watch him walk towards the stairs. She feels horrible. She hates how utterly downtrodden he looked. But she knows how absolutely mind blowing their first time as a married couple will be if they stick to her plan. She bites her lip and makes a mental note for their wedding night, to finally let him do that thing he always wanted but she never agreed to.

When Merlin returns, they eat dinner together before cleaning up and making their way upstairs to their bedroom. Before Morgana could even climb into bed, Merlin pulls her back against him again, holding her as he props his chin up on her right shoulder. 

“Do you remember the ski trip where we bought this?” He asks as he pulls at the hem of her shirt. 

Morgana swallows hard. She does, in fact, remember it quite well. The things they did and the amount of sex they had there at the ski resort was borderline insane. They were almost banned from there when one of the workers caught them having sex on one of the sky chair lifts at night. Luckily, the worker was an elderly lady who took pity on them and simply said that she had been young and in love once too. 

Morgana bites her lip as she turns her head slightly towards her fiancés. “I remember.” She squeaks. 

Merlin’s hand begins to inch up beneath her shirt, stopping just under her belly button. His fingers slip just past the elastic waistband of her sweatpants as he asks, “Can we just... once? Tonight? And then I’ll do whatever you want for the remainder of the week?” 

His voice sounded so pleading and pitiful, she nearly gives in on that alone. However, she quickly remembers his words from the beginning of the week. The ones about how she would be the one to beg him. She turns, placing her hands on his cheeks and pulling his head down so that his face is directly in front of hers. She kisses the tip of his nose and shakes her head. “I’m sorry, my love. But we’re still sticking to the plan.” 

Merlin’s mouth falls open as he straightens and stares at her in disbelief. He’d really thought he was going to get through to her. “Seriously?”

“Yes.” Morgana smirks at him, before turning to climb into bed. 

Merlin continues to stare at her pitifully. “What about a blowjob?”

Morgana raises an eyebrow at him. “That’s still a part of sex.” 

“No it’s not.” He argues as he climbs into bed beside her. 

Morgana shakes her head as she leans back against her pillow. “It is, and my answer is still no.” 

Merlin looks like he’s about to yank his own hair out. “Okay, but a handjob isn’t really sex, so what about that—“.

“No, Merlin.” Morgana says sternly. She nearly laughs at the utterly hopeless and frustrated look on his face. She leans over and kisses his cheek. “Just try to go to sleep, and it’ll be another day closer before you know it.” Before she could lay back down, Merlin suddenly springs from the bed and turns to glare at her. 

“Sleep?” He shakes his head and huffs. He turns and goes to the bathroom. “How the hell am I supposed to sleep with blue balls?” He grumbles as he shuts the door behind him. 

Morgana giggles softly as she calls out, “I love you!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Merlin says grumpily, making her laugh even harder. 

Morgana lays back and closes her eyes. She has a little more control tonight, thanks to the showerhead session she had earlier before he got home. Tomorrow, however, might be a completely different story. 

...

Day 3:

After work, the young couple have to get ready for dinner out with their closest friends. It would be the last time they go out together before Merlin and Morgana get married. As Morgana strips and hops in the shower, Merlin tries and fails to join her when he finds the door to the bathroom locked. 

He groans as he knocks on the door. “Morgana?”

Morgana bites her lip as she looks at the door from the clear glass of the shower. “Yes?” 

“Can you open the door? I errr— I need something from the bathroom.” 

Morgana rolls her eyes as she chuckles softly. He doesn’t need anything from the bathroom. What he needs, is for her to open the door so he can tempt her into showering together, and then eventually having sex. The man is unbelievably stubborn. She shakes her head. “Okay. I’ll be right out after I shower—.”

“No!” 

Morgana raises an amused eyebrow. 

“Errr— I mean, I just— I’ll be in and out real quick.”

Morgana giggles softly as she rinses off. Normally, she would take an extra long shower, but today, she just washes her body quickly before rinsing off. Knowing her fiancé, he would somehow find a way to get her to give in. But, she’s determined. After rinsing off, she steps out, wrapping a towel around herself and walking over to the door. She unlocks it and pulls it open to find her fiancé on the other side, staring at her. His face immediately falls at the sight of her in a towel. “It’s all yours.” She smirks as she walks past him. She hears him groan loudly before stepping into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

He tries again once more after his shower, to seduce her. Luckily, she’s already dressed by the time he gets out, so it gives her an excuse. 

Merlin whines as she picks up his freshly laundered and ironed shirt, handing it over to him. “I’ll be downstairs.” She says with a smile, before quickly exiting the room. 

When he’s ready, the young couple finally leave their house and are on their way to meet their friends. They’d agreed to have dinner at a fancy restaurant, as a way to get their bachelor and bachelorette parties out of the way, seeing as how they both didn’t want one. When their friends had asked them why they didn’t want a party, their answer was simple. “We got all our partying out of the way already.” 

As they enter the Bar & Grill, hand in hand, Gwen is the first to spot them and wave them over. Morgana smiles and points. “They’re over there beside the bar.”

Merlin nods as he leads them over, before they all start greeting each other with hugs. 

Merlin quickly pulls out Morgana’s chair for her before moving around the table to sit across from her. 

“So.” Arthur says with a grin, clapping his best friend on the back. “How are you both feeling about the wedding?”

Morgana raises an eyebrow at her brother. “What do you mean?”

Arthur shrugs and looks between her and Merlin. “Any regrets yet?”

Morgana rolls her eyes and shakes her head. “The only regret I have is letting Merlin choose you as his Best Man at our wedding.” She says jokingly. 

Arthur rolls his eyes as Gwaine and Mithian laugh. Arthur then looks at Merlin and pointedly says, “You’ll be marrying that woman in a few days, mate. You sure you want that kind of talk in your world?”

Merlin laughs as he nudged Arthur with his elbow. “That kind of talk is what got me, mate. Besides, I’m living in _her_ world.” 

Arthur and Gwaine both snicker at that. Gwaine shakes his head and leans forward to look past Arthur and at the dark-haired man. “You are _so_ whipped.” 

Merlin shrugs, not even denying it. “There’s nothing wrong with being _so_ in love with your significant other, that you’re willing to do whatever they want.” He looks up across the table at his fiancé, seeing the beaming look in her eyes as she stares back at him. “And if that means I have to do things that I don’t really want to do, then so be it... it’s all just a part of growing up with the one you love.” He winks at her, catching the blush that rises up her cheeks, before looking down the table at the look of pure confusion on Arthur and Gwaine’s faces. 

“I hear you, Merlin.” Mithian raises her glass in a salute. “Gwaine here has yet to show any real signs of growing up, and I’m beginning to think I might have to start bathing him at home too.” 

Gwaine groans as everyone else laughs. “That’s not how you feel about me in bed.” He grumbles, causing Arthur to laugh even harder as Mithian glares, and Gwen and Morgana giggle softly. Merlin simply watches in amusement, before turning his attention back to the woman sitting across from him. 

It has been a rather harsh couple of nights. He has had to wank alone in the bathroom of his and Morgana’s home, because she absolutely would not break from her horrible plan of abstinence. However, he has a plan of his own. He grins evilly as their waitress comes over to take their orders. 

As the group begins ordering, Merlin bides his time, waiting for Morgana to give her order to finally set his plan in motion. 

Morgana, none the wiser, smiles widely as she begins her order. “I think I’ll have the—“. She gasps, jumping a little, before quickly schooling her face and dropping her gaze from the waitress, to a very innocently smiling Merlin. The others have seemed to notice, all staring curiously at her as she clears her throat and apologizes. “Sorry... I errr— I just— ahem! Scratchy throat.” She says lamely. “I’ll have the Cauliflower Bolognese, with a Caesar salad, and then I’ll have a glass of the San Gregorio Tempranillo—“. Morgana pauses again, her eyes wide as she looks across the table at her fiancé. 

Merlin grins back at her, knowing exactly why she’s looking at him like that. While their friends are all looking at her with worry, he’s well aware of why she has paused a second time while ordering... because just below the table, without a shoe, is his foot, moving up her leg, past her thigh, and trailing just around the edge of her knickers. 

She tries squeezing her thighs together, but that only pushes his sock-covered toes against her moistening center. 

Morgana bites her lip as she gives the waitress a half smile. “On second thought, can I get that Tempranillo by the bottle?” 

The waitress smiles and nods her head up and down. “Of course. Will that be all for you?” 

Morgana nearly lets out a squeal as Merlin’s foot suddenly presses against her center, making her jump a little. Gwen immediately turns towards her, asking with concern. “Morgana, are you alright?” 

Morgana nods, even though she is anything but. “Mhmm.” She manages. “Just... not feeling very well.” 

Merlin smiles as he turns his head up and begins ordering his own dinner and wine. While his upper body remains calm and collected, his lower body is nearly vibrating with excitement. The fabric of his sock around his toes is almost completely soaked with Morgana’s moisture, which further excites him. 

As he rattles on his order, he continues pushing and withdrawing his toes against Morgana’s wet, slick heat. She’s gripping the edge of the table at this point, trying desperately not to just push her chair back to avoid Merlin’s freakishly long leg. She uses her own leg, trying to nudge Merlin’s foot away, but not finding much success. On top of his legs being long, they’re also freakishly strong. Her legs barely manage to even move his. 

Try as she might, she couldn’t keep herself together any longer. She suddenly shoots up out of her chair, feeling her face go red as all their friends and even a few people from other tables, turn their heads to look at her. 

“I’m— I have to go to the restroom real quick.” She says apologetically to her friends, before rushing off towards the loo. 

Merlin looks at his friends, then feigns concern as he quickly slips his shoe back on and stands too. “I should go see if she’s okay.” 

He doesn’t wait for a reply before hurrying after his fiancé. When he gets to the women’s restroom, he knocks quietly before pushing the main door slightly open. “Morgana?” He calls warily. 

No answer. 

“Morgana?” He steps through the door and walks around the wall separator, about to call out a third time. However, before he could fully turn, a hand shoots out and yanks him forward by the shirt. 

“What the hell, Merlin?!” Morgana cries angrily. “Are you _trying_ to get us thrown out?” She smacks him on the chest, angry and frustrated and soaking right through her knickers. 

Merlin smiles sheepishly at her. “I’m sorry!” He says half heartedly. 

Morgana glares at him as he begins walking her back until her lower back is pressing against the countertop of the restroom sinks. “No you’re not.” Morgana says in annoyance. “And you were just telling our friends about how grown up you were.” She rolls her eyes. 

Merlin laughs at that. “I _am_.” 

“My ass you are.” Morgana grumbles.

Merlin huffs. “I just— I want you. I want to throw you up against this wall and fuck you until you can’t walk. I want to spread you across this counter and bury my hard cock inside you.” He whispers huskily as he presses his hardness against her front. His hands move from her hips to her breasts, kneading them lightly in his palms.

Morgana swallows hard, dropping her head forward and pressing her forehead against his hard chest. She wants all of that too. She wants to feel him inside her, his body nestled perfectly between her legs as she clings to him. She wants the amazing pleasure he never fails to emit inside her when they’re together, moving in sync with each other. She wants to wake up tomorrow and smile when she feels that familiar ache between her legs... unfortunately, she also wants her plan of abstinence to continue until their wedding night, so that she can rub how absolutely mind-blowing it is, in Merlin’s face. 

She shakes her head as she decides to just throw him a small bone. “You’re not the only one who wants this, Merlin.” 

“Then why don’t we?” Merlin pants. They’re full on grinding against each other at this point, giving and taking what they can get for the time being. 

“You _know_ why.” Morgana whispers. “We’re halfway there.”

Merlin sighs softly as he drops his hands and grips her hips. “You’re killing me, Morgana.”

She nods, turning her head up and kissing her fiancée on the chin. “I know. I’m sorry.” She says sincerely. “But I promise I’ll make it worth the wait.”

Merlin bites his lip as he reaches down between them to adjust the tight crotch of his pants. “Fine.”

Morgana smiles up at him, deliberately avoiding the sight of _that_ part of him she wants so much. “We should go back now.”

“Yeah.” Merlin nods as he stares down at her. 

“Like, right now.” Morgana says hesitantly.

Merlin nods. “I _really_ want to kiss you right now.” 

Morgana shakes her head. “Merlin.” She says warningly, though her voice is soft and her resolve is diminishing quickly. 

Her fiancé raises his hands in surrender. “Sorry.” He smirks.

Morgana smiles at him as she takes a deep breath. “You’re forgiven.”

He nods as he pulls back slightly, then stops and squints questioningly at her. “Are you sure we can’t just get in a quickie before we head back?”

Morgana laughs, smacking him again on the chest. “I hate you so much, right now. Do you know how uncomfortable it is to sit with wet knickers?”

Merlin chuckles softly as he pulls her into his arms. “About as uncomfortable as it is to sit with _this_.” He rocks his hips forth, pushing his erection once more into her lower belly.

Morgana bites her lip as she mentally chants, _‘Resistance is key! Resistance is key! Resistance is key!’_

The restroom door swings open and Morgana thanks her lucky stars when Merlin takes a step back as a middle aged woman walks in, giving them both an odd stare, and then continuing into one of the stalls. 

Morgana pushes at Merlin’s chest slightly. “I’ll meet you back at the table.” She whispers, giving his cheek a quick peck. 

Merlin sighs loudly and nods. “Yes, ma’am.” 

Their dinner continues without a hitch when Morgana returns. Merlin had had to lie to their friends, saying that Morgana was just feeling a little nauseous. After dinner, they all head to the bar, ordering rounds of tequila and downing them as they begin reminiscing about all the cute, funny, and embarrassing moments between Morgana and Merlin in the past. 

Gwaine recalls all the times Morgana had to help a drunk Merlin into a cab when they were all still in Uni. One of which included a very detailed version of when Merlin and Morgana were nearly arrested for having sex in the back of Merlin’s truck, on Halloween night. 

Arthur tells all the embarrassing stories he knows about when Merlin was planning how to ask Morgana out after he’d first met her. Gwen and Mithian both tell their own stories of how Morgana had been nervous to talk to Merlin, and how she nearly had an orgasm when she first heard him speak with his Irish accent. 

By the end of the night, Merlin and Morgana were hammered, and their friends had to half-carry them to the car before dropping them off at their house. 

Merlin, in his drunken state, could barely walk straight. He’d been excited to try and get Morgana to have sex with him tonight, but seeing as how she’s barely able to stay upright, he decides that they’d both had enough for the night. They collapse into each other on their bed, falling asleep almost instantly. 

...

Day 4:

Morgana nervously bites her lip as she stares at the door of her and Merlin’s house, from inside her car. Today will be the last day of work for the both of them until they return from their one month honeymoon in Hawaii. 

They’d both decided that a honeymoon on the beach would be the best option for them, considering they’ve always had their past vacations in cold places. They’ve done the ski resort, rented out a lake house, Christmas in a cabin, and even went zip-lining and skydiving one weekend in Italy. 

For their honeymoon, they’d wanted their clothing to be as scarce as possible, and a warm place with endless beaches sounded perfect for that plan. They both needed a tan anyway. 

Morgana inhales deeply, closing her eyes as she whispers, “Resistance is key, Morgana.” She nods as she opens her eyes and finally leaves her car. As she walks up to the door, she hadn’t even gotten her keys out of her purse when the door suddenly swings open. A woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes, with boobs almost twice the size of Morgana’s, steps out, closing the door behind her. She’s dressed in a red blouse and a black pantsuit, wearing a huge smile on her face. 

Morgana stops abruptly, eyes narrowing and nostrils flaring as she demands, “Who the hell are you?”

The woman stops and blinks at her. She looks her up and down before smiling. “You must be Merlin’s bride-to-be.”

Morgana glares. “Yes. And you are?”

The woman then thrusts a hand towards her. “I’m taking over for your wedding coordinator, who’s on maternity leave. We spoke over the phone last week about meeting up today to go over the finishing touches?”

Morgana immediately remembers. However, she pauses to check her watch before saying quite harshly. “The meeting isn’t supposed to take place for another hour.” Try as she might, she couldn’t help the way she immediately wondered what the fuck the woman was doing in her house with Merlin. 

The woman smiles and nods. “Yes, but there were a few things that we needed to go over before the actual meeting.”

Morgana ignores her and pushes past her, throwing the front door to her house open. What she finds actually stops her in her tracks. 

About 5 other people, four of which are men, are setting up flowers, table cloths, and other accessories in about 6 different motifs along the wall in the foyer. She immediately cringes at the way she’d handled the situation with the wedding coordinator. She turns, ready to apologize, but the coordinator was already shaking her head and smiling at her. 

“I get it, Ms. Le Faye. If I came home to some woman leaving my house with seemingly only my fiancé inside, I would be a bit freaked out too.” 

Morgana smiles back sheepishly. “Sorry, it’s just— it’s been a crazy couple of days.” 

“I got that from your fiancé too. He didn’t seem too pleased about us dropping by with so many things.” She smiles apologetically. “And we still have a few more things coming in with the van. However, with the wedding only a few days away, we can’t afford to slack. We brought the whole shebang for you both to choose from.” She gestures to all the things they brought with them. The other five workers continue to move things around to match the display they came up with. 

Morgana’s heart calms as she finally moves into the den, to find her fiancé standing by the couch with a bottle of beer in hand. He immediately looks relieved when he sees her, and he smiles as she makes her way over to him.

“Took you long enough.” Merlin says with a sigh. He kisses her cheek before gesturing towards their wedding planner’s display. “The baby blue one looks good.”

Morgana turns to look at the baby blue motif. It really does look beautiful. With the bridesmaid’s dresses being a navy blue, the baby blue would compliment it nicely. She nods as she leans against her fiancé’s arm. “I agree.”

Merlin snorts as he points at the dark orange display. “That would look ghastly in our wedding photos.”

Morgana snorts softly. “Orange is a no-go from the both of us then.” 

“The purple is just a tad too... evil minion.” Merlin cringes at the thought of having so much purple at their wedding. 

Again, Morgana agrees. She loves that her fiancé is actually taking the time to choose the motif with her, instead of just saying ‘Pick whatever you want’. She loves that they’re equally invested in their wedding day.

“The salmon would clash horribly with the bridesmaid’s dresses.” She inputs. Merlin nods furiously. 

“Yes. From afar it would probably look like something a giant troll threw up.. Speaking of bridesmaid’s,” Merlin says with a grin. “... the vendor got back to me about the open bar.”

Morgana’s eyes light up as she looks up at her fiancé. “We’re a go?”

Merlin nods excitedly. “We have an open bar!” 

“Yes!” She exclaims, jumping up and throwing her arms around her fiancé’s neck. “The girls will be so excited!”

Merlin laughs as he wraps his arms around her small waist. “And the boys will be drunk. Gwaine, for sure, will be wasted.”

The wedding coordinator then interjects with a clearing of her throat. “Sorry to interrupt.” She smiles. “I trust you’ve both had a good look at the colors and patterns?”

Morgana and Merlin both nod in unison as they exchange a look. Morgana smiles as she turns her head towards the wedding coordinator. “We’ll go with the baby blue.”

The planner immediately smiles, nodding her head as she writes something down on the notepad in her hand. “Excellent choice... now all we need to do, is pick which pieces you’d like for the reception.”

After nearly two hours of picking what they wanted for the wedding and reception, the couple finally wave at the wedding planner and her team as they finish packing up the last of their things. 

Merlin sighs softly as he wraps his fiancé up in his arms and kisses the top of her head. Morgana smiles as she leans back against his chest.

“Can we forget about your plan now and just— fuck?” Merlin whines against her neck half-seriously. 

Morgana laughs a rumbling laugh as she turns and smacks him lightly on the chest. “You are relentless, Merlin.”

Merlin smirks, nodding proudly. “Always.”

Morgana kisses him just below his lips, and pulls away quickly. “I love you, and you’re super cute right now, but no. We’re more than halfway there.” 

“But it’s _so_ far away.” He says petulantly. 

Morgana smiles adoringly at him. “It’s only 3 more days.” She replies as she slips past him before he manages to convince her to abandon her plan. 

Merlin groans as he follows her up to their bedroom. 

...

Day 5:

Sexts. That is all Merlin does all day to torture her. Morgana tells herself not to open the texts from her fiancé, but she can’t help but think each time her phone dings or vibrates, ‘What if it’s an emergency?’. And of course, each time, it’s not. 

Instead, Morgana is subjected to the pure torture of Merlin’s dick pics, as she’s having her day out with her mom. The first one he sent was early in the day, and she’d nearly choked on her mouthful of tea when the first thing she sees when she opens his text, is a picture of his hard, throbbing cock, with his hand wrapped around the base. Every picture that came after that was a step-by-step view of him bringing himself to orgasm. By the time he’s done, Morgana was absolutely wet, and she had to talk herself out of faking an illness so she could go home and strangle her fiancé... on second thought, maybe fuck him first, and _then_ strangle him. 

She thought she’d survived the day’s torture when the sexts stopped coming and she was on her way home from dropping her mom off at her house. 

However, she soon finds out that there’s more in store. As Morgana gets ready for bed that night, Merlin tells her that he’s going to go and watch TV downstairs in the den. At first she thinks nothing of it as she nods when he kisses her forehead. But after about ten minutes of lying alone in bed, she wonders why he’s watching TV downstairs when they have a TV right there in their room. 

Morgana ties her silk robe around herself before sneaking quietly downstairs to see what her fiancé is doing. 

What she finds is _not_ what she expected. She stands at the bottom of the stairs, watching her fiancé as he sits on the couch with his right hand down the front of his sweatpants. He’s panting, eyes fixed on the TV screen, currently playing some sort of badly angled movie with horrible quality. She can tell it’s porn by the moans and pants coming from the TV. She’s about to yell at him for watching porn in the middle of the night, when she’s stopped in her tracks by the next shot of the porn he’s watching. 

Morgana’s mouth falls open in shock as Merlin’s head and upper body comes into view, facing the camera as he thrusts his hips forward repeatedly. He’s shirtless, mouth slightly open as he continues thrusting into whoever isn’t currently on screen. 

Morgana couldn’t move or even think as she stares at the video counterpart of her fiancé, fucking someone. They had never shot a sex tape, or even did anything remotely sexy on video, besides kissing. Tears sting and well up in her eyes, streaming down her face as she feels her heart shatter into a million pieces inside her chest. 

Her fiancé. Her Merlin. The love of her life. The man she has been so ready to spend forever with, is wanking to a sex tape of him and some other bitch from Lord knows when! She couldn’t even find the words, let alone the thoughts to describe what she’s feeling. 

“Oh God.” On-screen Merlin moans as he speeds up his movements. The woman beneath him is moaning loudly, her legs coming into view as she lifts them and places them on his shoulders. “I’m close.” 

Morgana couldn’t believe what she was seeing. She looks at her fiancé, sitting on the couch, furiously pumping his hand up and down on his member as he continues watching, not even noticing her standing only a few feet away from him. 

Morgana wanted to cry out, to scream, and throw things at her fiancé. Has he been cheating on her? And if he hasn’t, then why does he still have a video of himself fucking some other—.

“What?” On-screen Merlin suddenly asks the woman below him. 

“I wanna ride you.” 

Morgana vaguely thinks the voice sounded familiar. She’d had enough of this. She’s about to let out a scream of rage and pain, but she nearly chokes on her own saliva when on-screen Merlin is suddenly rolling off the screen, and the woman beneath him comes into view, straddling him.

The shock she felt before dissipates immediately, replaced by a different type of shock. It was more of a dumfounded or flabbergasted surprise, as the woman throws her head back, moaning loudly as she rises and falls on top of on-screen Merlin. 

The woman. The culprit. The one Morgana had just been thinking of murdering once she found her, was none other than her own self. 

Morgana’s jaw drops as she watches herself continue to ride her on-screen fiancé, eyes rolling into the back of her head as Merlin’s hands cupped and fondled her naked breasts. 

“Oh baby I’m so close.” On-screen Morgana moans loudly. 

“Me too.” On-screen Merlin replied. 

Real-time Morgana couldn’t move, completely entranced with the view of her riding Merlin into oblivion. She can’t lie, watching her and her fiancé having wild sex, is— hot. And arousing. And how the fuck is she just now noticing the background? They’re literally having sex on the table in their dining room! The walls are the same color as now, so it must’ve happened within the past 6 months, because that wall used to be a different color 6 months ago. The picture frame on the wall broke just under two months ago, so it must’ve happened before then. But when? When did Merlin decide to record them, and why didn’t he tell her? Why didn’t he show her? Didn’t he think she’d find it erotic and sexy? Didn’t he think that she’d like to know that such a video existed? Didn’t he think that maybe she would’ve been okay with it? 

She’s broken from her daze when her fiancé, who’s still sitting just a couple of feet away from her, gasps, throwing his head back as he comes into his hand at the exact same time that their video counterparts came onscreen. 

“Fuck.” He whispers as he pants, eyes screwed shut as he relaxes and stretches his legs out in front of him. 

Morgana is still glued in place, eyes wide and mind still reeling from the fact that there is an existing sex tape (video) of her and Merlin, that she didn’t even know of. That, on top of her jealousy and anger when she didn’t know that she was the one in the video, and then added to Merlin literally knowing about it, and secretly jacking off to it. She absolutely had no idea what to do. 

Merlin turns the TV off, standing up and turning around as he reaches for the box of tissues beside the couch. 

He freezes, eyes widening as he finds himself staring directly at her. “Morgana, I— oh God, what—“.

“What the fuck, Merlin?” Morgana finally finds her voice. Her tears have dried, thankfully, and she finds herself glaring at her fiancé. 

“I can explain.” Merlin says cautiously as he walks over to her. 

She glares. “What the fuck?” She asks again. “I don’t even— what the fuck— where did you— when did you record us having sex?”

Merlin raises his hands as if in surrender. “Okay, hear me out, Morgana. I promise you, it was not my intention to record us having sex. I promise.”

“Then what was your intention!” Morgana screams at him. She honestly doesn’t know why she’s screaming. She’s not really upset about the existence of the video. She thinks her anger has more to do with him not telling her about it. 

“I was recording my marriage proposal to you!” Merlin says exasperatedly. “I thought I would record it in case our future kids wanted to see it, but—“. He pauses to gesture behind him at the TV. “Obviously, we can’t ever show them that video.”

Morgana stares. “Wait... your proposal?”

Merlin nods, his eyes all sorry and sheepish. “I just wanted to record the proposal part, but— I forgot my phone was still recording, and— well, I’m assuming you saw the rest of it.”

Morgana’s anger quickly disappears as she stares at her fiancé. “Really?”

Merlin smiles at her as he nods again. “Do you— do you want to see the beginning of it?”

Morgana bites her lip hesitantly. “You really recorded your proposal?”

Merlin holds his hand out to her, which she takes after another moment of hesitation. He sits down with her, grabs the TV remote, and turns it back on. He then takes out his phone from his pocket and airplay’s the video again from his phone, to the TV screen. 

Morgana gasps softly as Merlin’s face immediately appears on the screen. He’s smiling widely as he sets his phone down on one of the shelves by the dining table. He rubs his hands together as he moves back, waving into the camera. 

“Hey... errr— I don’t know who I’m talking to right now because none of you have been born yet.” He chuckles softly and shakes his head. “Errr— right, I’m Merlin. Your father... and I’m about to ask your mother to marry me. It’s— it’s a huge step. It’s a decision that I’ve thought a lot about, and— I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life. I’m going to ask Morgana to marry me, and I wanted you guys to be able to witness it in the future.” He shakes his hands nervously. “Honestly, I’m terrified that she’ll say no. I mean, she is amazing. She’s beautiful, and smart. Talented, and hardworking. She’s the kindest, most selfless, and most amazing woman on this planet, and I just— I know that I’m going to love her for the rest of my life. I want to spend the rest of my life with her, and I just— I don’t want to wait anymore.” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the same box he had used minutes later to propose to her. “I hope to God she says yes.” He waves once more and whispers, “See you all in hopefully a few years.” 

The on-screen door swings open, and Merlin turns to face Morgana as she comes into view. 

Morgana watches in amazement as Merlin’s phone manages to catch everything from that night. It was beautiful, full of so much lovey-dovey moments between them. 

She remembers that night like it was yesterday. Merlin had gone out of his way to make their one year anniversary perfect. And at the end of the night, he had asked her to marry him and she had said yes... screamed it, actually. And following that, of course, was the sex scene she had seen Merlin watching earlier. 

She bites her lip hard as the clip changes from them kissing after she’d said yes, to her dragging Merlin by his tie and then hopping up on the dining table so she could pull her new fiancé between her legs. 

Try as she might, real-time Morgana couldn’t tear her gaze away from the video of Merlin suddenly disappearing down between on-screen Morgana’s legs. It was erotic, watching themselves. On-screen Morgana is sitting up, legs spread apart, head thrown back as her moans and gasps filled the TV speaker. 

Real-time Morgana uses her peripherals to peek over at her fiancé, finding him squirming a little. Her eyes trail down towards his sweatpants, more specifically, to the huge bulge inside it. Her hands literally itch to touch him, to just turn, straddle him, and then ride him until they both came hard... several times. But— her plan. She begins to really question why the hell she’d suggested such a dumb and horrible plan. 

She bites her lip even harder. God, she is soaking wet already. She subtly tries to press her thighs together, hoping it would ease some of the pressure... it doesn’t. Not even a little. She could tell by the way Merlin’s hands are clenched as they on his lap, that he’s dying to touch himself again... or maybe he was dying to touch her. She doesn’t blame him because she wants to do the same. 

The on-screen sex continues when Merlin suddenly comes into view when he stands. He pulls Morgana to the edge of the table, pressing a deep kiss against her mouth before he pulls away to quickly pull down his pants. 

On-screen Morgana suddenly lets out a high-pitched gasp when Merlin enters her swiftly and scoops her up into his arms so he could bounce her up and down on his hips while standing up. 

Morgana couldn’t take it anymore. Throwing some of the caution out the window, she slowly begins to lean back against the couch. Her hand slowly moves from her lap, to the waistband of her own sweatpants. She can see Merlin turn his head to look at her, from her peripherals. 

Morgana moves her other hand up higher, touching her left breast through her shirt. She turns her head away from the screen to look at her fiancé. His mouth is slightly open as he stares at her. She smiles. “Touch yourself... I want to watch you.” 

Merlin doesn’t need to be told twice. He nods as he grabs the front of his sweatpants and pulls it down, letting his engorged, hard cock free. It springs up towards his stomach, smacking against his abs before bobbing back and forth for a few more seconds. 

Morgana’s mouth literally, immediately waters at the sight of her fiancé’s cock. Her entire body just reacts to the sight of it, wanting nothing more than to impale herself onto it. She licks her lips as she watches Merlin wrap his hand at the base of his member, squeezing lightly, releasing, and then squeezing again, before moving his hand up and down slowly on his cock. 

He groans softly, prompting her to look up and find his eyes glued to her face. “Can I watch you?” He asks in between a gasp and a moan. 

Morgana nods immediately. She caresses her breast with one hand as she stands to pull down her pants, before inching her fingers under her knickers and letting them glide across her soaking wet nether lips. She moans softly as she slips a finger inside her wet heat. It’s not nearly as good as when her fiancé is doing it for her, but for now, it’ll have to do. And watching him jerk himself is _so_ hot. 

They alternate between watching each other, and watching their sex scene on the TV. Morgana gasps as she leans back and watches her fiancé continue to pump his hand up and down on his hard cock. The fact that they’re really doing this, watching each other masturbate while a video of them having sex plays from their TV, makes her even wetter. She bites her bottom lip hard, wanting nothing more than to straddle Merlin’s cock and ride him into sweet, blissful, oblivion. But... this was pretty amazing too. 

When they’re both done taking care of themselves, she looks over at Merlin and laughs softly. 

“What?” Merlin asks curiously.

“We are _so_ watching that again on our honeymoon.” She giggles. “And maybe we’ll even record ourselves.”

“Really?” Merlin asks excitedly. 

Morgana smirks at him as she plants a kiss to his clothed chest. “Hell yes.” 

...

Day 6:

It’s a lazy day for the both of them. They decide to sleep in a bit, before making brunch together, and then spending most of their day out on their patio, drinking tea, reading, massaging each other’s feet, and just talking about everything and anything. 

In the evening, they lay on the couch and watch a bunch of random movies, eating popcorn, and just enjoying each other’s company. 

At the end of the night, after they’ve had a light dinner together, the young couple lay side by side out on their back deck, watching the stars and cuddling. 

Morgana couldn’t help but wonder why her fiancé hadn’t come on to her, or even mentioned sex all day. He’d been doing it all week, so it’s a little odd that he hadn’t even mentioned it today. 

She quietly asks, “Why haven’t you tried getting me to have sex with you today?”

Merlin glances over at her and smiles. “Would you have given in if I tried?”

She looks at him and smiles back. “No... we’re almost there. 

Merlin nods. “That’s why. I figured I’d give you a break.” He smirks, making her laugh. 

After a few moments, she shakes her head as she turns in his arms and looks up at him. “I still can’t believe we’re about to get married in a day.” 

Merlin smiles as he tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. “ _I_ can... I’ve known for a while that we would someday get married.” 

Morgana beams. “Really?” 

Merlin nods. “I knew on the night you told me you loved me.” 

“That was almost 3 years ago. You knew you were going to marry me back then?” Morgana asks curiously. 

Merlin nods again confidently. “My mother always said I’d end up falling in love with a woman who challenges me everyday.”

Morgana raises an eyebrow at her fiancé. “I challenge you everyday?”

Merlin grins at her. “Yes. In the best ways... you make me want to be better. You push me to do things I didn’t think I could, encourage me to follow my dreams, and yes, you made me want to light myself on fire and jump out of a window when you insisted that we not have sex until our wedding night. But I know it’s because you want everything to be perfect when we’re finally married.” He kisses her forehead and pulls away. “And I want nothing more than to make you happy, Morgana.”

Morgana has to look down at the collar of his shirt to distract herself and keep her tears at bay. She knows how much of a nag she is sometimes. She is aware of how much she pushes him to do things he’s not too crazy about. But it’s all because she knows how amazing he really is. He is hardworking, and kind, loving, and charming, talented, and damn near perfect. And he doesn’t even know it. She finally looks back up at him, meeting his blue gaze. “Being with you— everyday, just being here with you, near you, touching you, being loved by you... _that’s_ my happiness. _You_ are my happiness, Merlin.” She sniffles. “And I know I can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but— I have never loved anyone like I love you.” 

It’s the honest truth. Love is the one thing she had never been able to fully understand, until she met Merlin. He showed her what it’s like to truly love and be loved in return. He loved her in ways she didn’t think was possible. And all of this, all of the happiness she feels, all of the many blessings in her life, is possible because of him. 

“I love you too.” He whispers as he leans down to press his forehead against hers. 

Morgana bites her lip as she closes her eyes and slowly turns her head up, leaning into him. It’s as if she could no longer control her body. Such simple words from her fiancé have weakened all her defenses. She moves her face even closer to his, anticipating the feel of his lips against hers. But instead of her lips meeting his, they meet his cheek. Her eyes snap open, seeing the side of his face as he pulls away and looks at her with an almost sad expression. She meets it with a confused one. 

“God knows how much I want to kiss you. How much I want to do a lot more than kiss you.” He says hoarsely. “But like you said, we’re almost there.” He turns his head up and presses his lips against her forehead as he pulls her even closer. “As long as you’re here, in my arms, I won’t need anything else.” 

Morgana smiles lovingly at him as she kisses his jaw. He really is the one. What man in their right mind would spend almost a whole week, trying to get their fiancé to give into sex, only to stop her at the last minute when she’s finally giving in, because he knows how important it is to her to refrain from having sex? That man is _this_ man. _Her_ man. _Her_ Merlin. She silently vows to never give him a reason to change who he is. She vows to be there for him through thick and thin. “Then here is where I’ll always be.” She promises.

...

Wedding Day: Day 7

There was a lot of running around to get her dress on without messing up her hair. There were some issues with trying to find where the hell she put her waterproof mascara, but thankfully, Gwen had one ready for emergencies. 

As Morgana finally stands at the double doors, she inhales deeply, closing her eyes as the music starts playing from inside the chapel. She’d been preparing for this moment since the second Merlin proposed to her, but everything she’d been practicing was for naught when the doors finally opened and she saw her handsome fiancé, clad in a very sexy tuxedo, standing at the altar, smiling widely at her. 

She didn’t have to be near him to know that he had tears in his beautiful blue eyes. She knows because she has tears in her own and they have always been able to connect without even trying. 

She takes another breath as she takes her first step, followed by her second, third, fourth, and so on. Each step brought her closer to him. Each step brought her closer to marrying the love of her life. Her best friend. The man of her dreams.

She recalls in her mind when he first asked her out. He’d seemed so calm and collected while she felt like she was defusing a bomb. Her heart was hammering in her chest, her palms were sweaty, and her nerves were on a fritz. He’d seemed so confident as he asked her to have dinner with him sometime. Of course, he’d confessed several months later that he felt like a nervous wreck when he was asking her out, but she’d been too busy being a nervous wreck herself, to notice. 

And now, as she finally comes to a stop in front of him, smiling at her with tears shining in his eyes, mirroring her own, she can’t help but think, ‘He really is the most perfect man for me’. 

The priest begins his speech, going in for about three minutes, before the wedding vows are exchanged. The whole time the priest is speaking, Morgana is just staring up at Merlin’s face, excited and so ready to finally call him her husband. She still can’t believe how lucky she is to have found someone so handsome and sexy, and also so loving and kind. 

After exchanging their vows, the young couple are handed the rings from the best man, and they each slip their beautiful matching rings onto each other’s finger’s. 

The priest smiles at them both before raising his arms and patting them both on the shoulders. “By the power vested in me, by God and man, I now pronounce you, husband,” he nods at Merlin. “...and wife.” He smiles at Morgana, then returns his gaze to Merlin. “You may kiss the bride.”

Merlin grins so widely, he looked almost goofy. 

This was it. The moment they’d been waiting for since they first became engaged. The kiss they’d been saving for a week. 

Merlin really thought he’d just pull Morgana in and lay it on her, not caring how much it looked like he was eating her face. But now, knowing how much this first kiss as a married couple means to the both of them, he doesn’t rush it. 

Morgana smiles through her tears, her heart bursting with joy at her husband— HER HUSBAND! She mentally giggles at how utterly euphoric it feels to finally call her Merlin, her husband. Even if it’s just in her mind for now. 

She watches as Merlin takes a step towards her, raises his hands and cups her face in them. His hands are warm and firm as he gently pulls her towards him while he lowers his head to hers. 

And finally, in front of all their families and friends, Merlin kisses Morgana. Their kiss is everything they had been anticipating and waiting for. It was soft, and gentle, sweet, and passionate, and just— perfect. 

Cheers and applause fill the chapel as the couple finally pull away, smiling firstly at each other, before facing the crowd and waving in triumph. They were finally married!

The rest of their day went by in a blur. 

The wedding reception was held just down the street in a large, beautiful wedding hall. It was filled with food, desserts, alcohol, music, balloons, flowers, and everyone they loved. 

Their friends compiled a slideshow of all of Merlin and Morgana’s pictures from when they first started dating, all up until their wedding. 

Some were innocent, just pictures of them smiling, posing, talking, eating together, and even hugging. But the others were mortifying for the couple. Some of the more embarrassing ones were of them passed out in a hotel lobby, a drunk Morgana laying on top of an equally drunk Merlin. There was one of them at a party, with Morgana up on Merlin’s back, legs wrapped around his torso and arms around his shoulders as she licked the side of his face. Another one was of Morgana doing a handstand with Merlin holding her feet up to prevent her from falling on her face. 

A few others were from a Halloween party two years ago, where they’d dressed up as the Joker and Harley Quinn. Morgana was posed with her baseball bat over her shoulder, tongue out, while Merlin stood close behind her, leaned over her shoulder and teeth grazing her neck. 

Another was from a karaoke bar they went to one night, Merlin was halfway through belting out the lyrics while Morgana was pressed into his side, singing the backup notes. Another one was of the two, leaning against a pillar at the train station, saying their goodbyes when Merlin had to leave to go and see his mother. Morgana was wrapped up in his arms, leaning against his chest and kissing him passionately.

Some others were of them kissing innocently, or Morgana sitting on Merlin’s lap, kissing his cheek, or making silly faces. Some were selfies they’d taken at home or out in public while on dates or when they were on vacation together. Some were of them dressed up all fancy, posing in a dress and fitted suit, or professionally taken ones. 

After the slideshow, in which ended with red faces from the bride and groom, and laughs and giggles from their guests, Arthur finally stood to make his best man speech. 

The blonde man grinned widely as he clinked his fork to his champagne flute.

He clears his throat as all eyes turn towards him. “Well... I’m not sure if this speech is even needed after that wonderful compilation of photos depicting the ups and downs of Merlin and Morgana’s relationship.” He jokes, earning a round of laughter. He waits a few moments for the laughter to die down before continuing. He turns and looks at his best friend, smiling at him. “... in all honesty though, when Merlin asked me to be the Best Man at his wedding, I knew that I couldn’t mess this up... you see,” he pauses to turn and look at the crowd. “... when Merlin met Morgana, the first thing he said to me, was, ‘Oh my God, I think I’m in love’.” 

The crowd laugh yet again as Morgana beams at her husband as he blushes beside her. She hadn’t known that bit of info.

Arthur continues. “At the time, I laughed because I didn’t know he was serious... but when he went on his first date with Morgana, I knew he meant those words. That night, as I was trying to sleep, I kept hearing a thud coming from outside somewhere in our shared kitchen. I went to investigate and found Merlin standing at the kitchen counter, repeatedly smacking his forehead against one of the cabinets.” Arthur pauses and chuckles softly. “When I asked him what the hell was going on, he replied, ‘I messed up! She was waiting for me to make a move, and I froze!’... for the next couple of days, I was tortured by Merlin’s whining about how he messed up.”

He pauses, laughing along with the crowd. “That is, until he came back from his second date with the goofiest smile on his face. As time went on, I noticed that this look— this goofy, sort of dazed look, was _always_ on Merlin’s face whenever Morgana was around.” He turned and saw Merlin smiling goofily at his wife. Arthur points at him and says, “Exhibit A, everyone.” 

The crowd erupts in laughter a third time. “But in all seriousness, I have never seen Merlin look at anyone else the way he looks at Morgana, and vice versa. There is no doubt in my mind that they love each other. It’s sickeningly sweet, and almost annoyingly so.”

The couple nod in agreement as their guests snicker softly. 

Arthur clears his throat again and smiles. “Mind you, their arguments are legendary. They can go from zero to a hundred in just under 3 seconds. But I have never seen a couple go from screaming their heads off at each other, to forgiving each other and making up just as quickly.” He shakes his head. “And let me tell you, the worst part about being their friend, isn’t witnessing their arguments.” He makes a face and looks at the couple again. “It’s witnessing them make up.” He shudders as the people laugh loudly. 

He pauses, his wide grin turning into a soft smile. “They love like there’s no tomorrow. They fight for each other every single day, whether it be something big, or something small and seemingly insignificant... and they show their love in the purest, most unconditional way. I’ve seen it in the way Morgana supports Merlin’s secret dream of becoming a beatboxer, even though he’s utterly rubbish at it.” He pauses to laugh along with the crowd. “Seriously. She is literally the only one who starts dancing when Merlin starts beatboxing.” Another round of even louder laughter erupts in the hall as Merlin rolls his eyes and Morgana grins, kissing his cheek fondly. Arthur waits for the crowd to settle again before continuing. “And I’ve seen it in the way Merlin secretly plans the most extravagant date nights for Morgana when she’s had a rough day at work, or even just on a random night... I can only wish that I will someday have what they have.” His eyes stray from everyone else, to meet Gwen’s beautiful brown gaze. He smiles and raises his glass of champagne as he turns towards the married couple. “So without further ado, I’d like to propose a toast to the newlyweds, Mr. and Mrs. Emrys...” he nods and ends his speech with a loud and proud, “To Merlin and Morgana.” 

Everyone raises their glasses and repeat after Arthur. 

The best man couldn’t help but add, “And the beautiful babies they’ll make together!” 

The crowd erupts into another fit of giggles as the couple grin and roll their eyes, before downing their glasses of champagne. 

The moment arrives for them to finally have their first dance together as husband and wife. 

Merlin grins from ear to ear as he stands, holding his hand out to his new wife. “May I have this dance, Milady?” 

Morgana giggles as she immediately takes his hand and lets him pull her up to her feet. “Of course, Milord.” 

The young newlyweds make their way out onto the center of the dance floor, kicking away the balloons in front of them before turning to face each other. Morgana smiles so widely when the opening chords of _their_ song starts playing from the speakers of the wedding hall. 

It was the first song Merlin had ever sang to her. It happened on the first night they kissed. Their second date. He’d hummed it at first as they walked hand in hand towards her dorm room. And as they came to a stop in front of her dorm building, with the white snow falling beautifully down around them, He began singing the first verse. His voice was so soft, it was almost a whisper. She thought it was the most beautiful sound in the world. 

She had been the one to initiate that first kiss. And if she’s honest, it was in that moment, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened their kiss while the snow settled around them, that she really started falling for him... and she’s been falling ever since. Everyday. 

Later that same night years ago, as she laid in bed and smiled goofily up at her ceiling, she played the song on her phone and thought of him. 

That night, it became _their_ song. Who knew it would become their wedding song as well?

Merlin pulls Morgana back from her thoughts when he pulls her closer to him, lowering his head and touching their foreheads together. “Our song.” He whispers lovingly as Haley Reinhart begins singing the first verse from the speakers. 

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Oh, shall I stay, would it be a sin_

_Oh, if I can't help falling in love with you?_

Morgana has tears in her eyes as she stares up into her husband’s eyes. “I think I’m still in disbelief.” She whispers. 

“About what?”

She smiles as the hand she has on his shoulder lowers until it’s resting over his heart. “About you officially being my husband.” 

Merlin chuckles softly. “Well, believe it. Because you are now my wife and I won’t ever let you forget it.” 

She closes her eyes, inhaling his heavenly cologne. 

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_Oh, for I can't help falling in love with you_

“My husband.” She whispers giddily. 

Merlin grins as he kisses her nose. “My wife.” 

There was no one else in their world in that moment. _Their_ moment. 

The song comes to the part where everything is silent for just a moment. Merlin leans down and captures her lips in a kiss, immediately throwing them both back to that first night, when they shared their first of many kisses. 

_Oh, take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Oh, for I can't help falling in love with you._

They break apart and smile at each other. “I love you.” They both whisper simultaneously as the closing notes of the song play softly in the background. 

When they pull away from each other to look around at their guests, all eyes were on them, and for a single moment, silence sets in as the couple take in the look of pure awe and amazement in their eyes. 

Gwen is the first to stand, clapping loudly with tears in her eyes as everyone else follows suit. 

As they move towards their cake for the cutting, Gwaine approaches them with a wide grin, shaking his head. “You two are making the rest of us mortal couples look bad.”

Morgana raises a questioning eyebrow at him as Merlin simply utters a confused, “Huh?”

Gwaine nods towards the dance floor. “While you two were dancing in your own little world, the rest of us were left watching something out of a sappy chick flick.” 

Morgana quickly catches on and blushes as she looks at their guests. Merlin smiles down at his wife.

Gwaine smiles. “There was a moment during your dance where you both looked like you were in a faraway land. Where’d you go?”

Morgana smiles as she takes her husbands hand and squeezes it. “Nowhere.” She replies. 

Merlin squeezes her hand back. “We were right here.” 

“Always.” Morgana whispers to only Merlin. 

Gwaine nods and chuckles softly. “Perhaps it was _us_ who left without even knowing.” 

Morgana grins as Merlin places his hand over her knife clad one, and they both cut into one of the cakes on the 4-tier cake. 

They feed each other before Morgana smushes part of the cake in her hand onto Merlin’s cheek. Merlin laughs as he picks her up and presses his cheek against her face, smearing the white frosting across her lips. He then turns his head and kisses her through the sugary sweet icing. 

The rest of the night flies by, full of laughter and joy, and ending with a very drunk Gwaine and Arthur, having a dance battle on the dance floor. Gwen and Mithian watched on in horror as Merlin and Morgana held their sides in pain from laughing so much at their friends. 

Finally, it was time for the newlyweds to head out and begin their honeymoon. As Merlin held Morgana’s hand and walked (jogged) towards their limousine, everyone threw rice and flower petals at them. 

Merlin waves at all their guests, calling out a ‘thank you’, before they both get into their exit vehicle and ride off towards the airport for their 18 hour flight to Hawaii.

Morgana rests her head over her husband’s chest, still feeling the euphoria of their perfect wedding day. Merlin rubs her back as he chuckles softly to himself. 

Morgana pulls back a little to look up at him. She smiles. “Why are you laughing?”

Merlin shakes his head. “I spent the past week with so much pent up sexual tension, that I thought I would’ve been on top of you the moment we got into the limo.” 

Morgana smirks at him and raises an eyebrow in question. “Why _are_ you not on top of me?”

Merlin shrugs. “Because I know we have a full month of making up for that one week... besides. We waited 7 whole days. What’s one more?” 

Morgana blinks at her husband. He really _is_ the most amazing man on earth. Such a pain in the ass, but he’s _her_ pain in the ass. “I love you.” She whispers as she lays her head back on his chest and listens to the calm beating of his heart. 

...

Honeymoon:

When they arrived early in the morning at their hotel suite in Hawaii, the young newlyweds took their time, undressing each other and getting into the shower together. They’d showered together plenty of times, but this time felt different. It was a tender and sweet time for the both of them, washing each other slowly and exchanging lingering kisses. Afterwards, they dry off and Merlin grins as he pulls his wife into his arms. 

He picks her up bridal style whilst still naked, smiling when she giggles softly and leans up to kiss his jaw. He takes his time, carrying her as he slowly walks back to their bed. He’s already hard just from the thought that they’re about to consummate their marriage. 

As he reaches the bed, he dips Morgana back and kisses her, before placing her on the edge. Morgana stares into his eyes as he slowly kneels down in front of her. He stares up at her face before his eyes begin to descend down to her chest, pausing a few moments, and then continuing down to the apex of her naked thighs. 

Morgana bites her lip as her husband stares at her. She grew up always knowing she was beautiful. She never needed anyone to tell her that. But Merlin is the one person whose opinion mattered to her. So, as she watches him watch her, she can’t help but feel immense relief at the look in his eyes. 

He has never failed to make her feel beautiful and loved, and the way he’s staring at her body speaks volumes for the way he feels about her. 

“How did I get so lucky?” He whispers, before looking up to meet his wife’s lustful gaze. Without taking his eyes off of hers, he leans forward placing a gentle kiss to the inside of her left knee.

“Merlin.” She whispers softly. She’s already wet as she anticipates the next few moments. 

Merlin turns his head and presses another kiss to the inside of her right knee. His hands move from his sides to caress her long, shapely legs, slowly making their way up to rest over her thighs. He stops to stare at her again. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispers.

Morgana’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. She hadn’t been expecting an apology. “For what?” 

“For being such an ass this past week. You were right. This... waiting... it—“. He pauses looking down at his hard member, then back up at her. “We haven’t even done anything but I already know it’s going to be amazing.”

Morgana smiles at him, shaking her head as she leans forward and cups his face in her small hands. “You don’t have to apologize, my love. Despite being the one who has been resisting all your advances, it has not been easy for me. I’ve wanted you every minute of every day over the past week. So, I know why you were so adamant. Besides, all your advances have made the wait feel even longer than it was and it’s definitely going to make this night feel like our first time.” With those words, she leans forward the rest of the way and passionately kisses her husband. 

Merlin returns the kiss with much fervor as he rises, gently pushing her onto her back as he kneels between her legs. He only pulls back to let her scoot back so that she’s laying across the length of the bed. He climbs back between her legs and continues kissing her as his hands explore her naked skin. 

He grins when he feels her skin break out in gooseflesh under his fingertips. He loves that she still reacts to his touch that way. It makes his body warm and his heart full. 

When he breaks away again, it’s to lower his lips to her neck, licking her pulse point and drawing a gasp of pleasure from her. 

“Please.” Morgana whispers shakily as her hands move up to feel his obliques, bunching up as he keeps his weight off of her with his arms. 

Merlin smiles against her neck as he moves one hand down to feel along her side, caressing her soft skin. He pulls away, leaning back so he could properly look at the love of his life. He chuckles softly. “I still can’t believe that you chose me over all the other guys at Uni.”

Morgana smiles lovingly at him. “What other guys?” She raises a hand to touch his cheek. “There was only one guy... only you. _Always_ you.”

His heart fills with so much joy at those words. He’d told her countless times of how he never felt worthy of her affections. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. No one else could ever compare. He had expected her to turn him down when he asked her out, but for some reason, she didn’t. For some reason, she felt the same way about him. And for that, he is forever grateful. 

He leans down, claiming another delicious kiss from her as his hands move along her body, gliding over her smooth skin, feeling every inch of her. He pulls away, only to lower his lips to her neck, before moving even lower to her chest.

Morgana moans as she moves her arms around him and softly rakes her fingernails down his back. She smiles when he flinches slightly. He’s always been so ticklish. He growls, raising his head and nipping gently at her lower lip. Morgana laughs, but it quickly changes to a loud moan when Merlin suddenly moves back, taking one of her puckered nipples into his warm, wet mouth. 

She gasps loudly when his tongue flicks against her skin, sending a tingling of raw sensations all throughout her body. She knew it would be amazing when he finally touched her, but this... this was something else entirely. It’s like her entire body is completely submerged in a sea of nerves. Nerves that were currently exploding and sending her into a whole other dimension of pleasure.

He moves even lower, using his hands to still her hips as he leaves a wet trail of kisses across her flat abdomen. He pauses to look up at her, taking in the sight of her beauty as he whispers, “Beautiful.”

Morgana blushes at the compliment before voicing her honest thoughts. “Thank you. I love you and I always love it when you compliment me, my love... but right now, I need you inside me.” 

Merlin laughs heartily as he shakes his head. “You made me wait a whole week.” He smirks at her as he moves even lower. “I’m making you wait a little longer.” 

Before Morgana could complain, Merlin dives between her legs, tongue ready and pushing against her most sensitive area.

She couldn’t even complain. All Morgana could do was throw her head back against the pillow and clutch the sheets with her fingers as she lets out a moan of ecstasy. His tongue against her moist center feels like an entirely new sensation after the hell of a week they just had, waiting and anticipating this very moment. 

He swipes his tongue over her bundle of nerves a second time, earning a soft hiss from his wife. He continues, licking along her folds and teasing her with his mouth. 

“Merlin.” Morgana moans breathily.

Merlin grins against her dripping center, before he pushes a finger inside. Morgana gasps, her fingers spearing through his hair. Placing his mouth directly around her sensitive bundle of nerves, he sucks the nub into his mouth and swirls his tongue around it. 

Morgana nearly flies off the bed, her back arching so far back, Merlin actually feared she would hurt herself. However, her moans fuel him to continue, sucking, licking, and flicking her clit with his tongue while he pumps his finger inside her. 

After a few minutes, Merlin couldn’t wait any longer. Kissing his way up her body, he smiles when Morgana grabs him by his face and pulls him up for a kiss. 

“Inside me.” She demands upon pulling away. “Now.”

Merlin smiles as he leans down and claims her lips again as he slides his hard member against her slick heat, spreading her wetness around him. “Patience, love.” He says jokingly.

“I’ve waited a whole week.” Morgana whines. “Patience isn’t even a word to me right now.”

Nodding his head, Merlin finally drops his facade of control. He’s literally shaking from excitement and need as he pulls back and lines himself at her entrance. He bites his lip as he angles his hips down and forward. 

Morgana hangs on for dear life as she spreads her legs even wider and awaits the moment they’ve both been waiting for, for what feels like forever. Merlin leans back down, devouring her mouth in his as he enters her swiftly.

They break their kiss almost instantly, both moaning in unison as their bodies are finally joined.

For Morgana, everything immediately felt right. Nothing in this world could ever compare to the feeling of the love of her life, buried deep inside her. The feeling of fullness and completion, warmth and joy, pleasure and pure bliss. It was all so overwhelming, finally becoming one with her husband after the longest, most excruciating week of their lives. 

Merlin stills immediately after entering her, giving his wife some time to adjust, and himself some time to prepare himself for what he knows will be the most amazing orgasm he has ever had.

Biting down on his lip, he closes his eyes as he pulls slowly out of Morgana’s warm, wet heat, before pushing back into her just as slowly. He hisses, feeling every nerve in his body begin to quake. He knows he won’t last long. A week of waiting for this made it feel like it’s his first time doing this. 

Morgana couldn’t even find her words. She’s utterly speechless as she hangs on with her hands on Merlin’s chest, feeling all the muscles beneath his skin flex with every movement he makes. The sensations were making her head swim, and her mouth just couldn’t form coherent words. Just sounds and loud moans.

Merlin moves up and kneels between her thighs, pulling her closer as he thrusts his hips forward. Each thrust drew a gasp from Morgana’s lips. Not long afterwards, she wraps her legs around him and pulls him to press against her, stopping him from continuing. 

Merlin looks down at her as he abruptly stops moving, eyebrows furrowing with worry as he leans down and asks, “Are you okay? Am I hurting you?”

Morgana shakes her head as she tries to find her words. She pulls his head down, kissing him passionately before answering breathily, “No, you’re— I’m— I’m going to finish a lot sooner than I was hoping if you don’t slow down.” 

Merlin could barely reply, as Morgana’s inner muscles were beginning to spasm around him. “Me too.” He whispers shakily. “Just move with me.” 

Morgana nods as her legs relax around him. “Okay.” 

Merlin begins to move again, going at a steady pace they could both handle. He’s staring into Morgana’s eyes, seeing the familiar sight of pleasure in her mesmerizing green pupils, and knowing that his own blue’s are reflecting the same look. 

With every push, came the unbearable desire to explode in ecstasy... and yet, neither one of them wanted it to end. 

It was both amazing and slightly weird, considering how much they’ve had to say in between their coupling. It was exactly as Morgana said. Like it was their first time. 

Gritting his teeth, Merlin holds on as he begins to thrust at a steady rhythm. Every contact of their hips made the most obscene sounds of squelching and slapping, followed by moans and hisses of colorful expletives. 

Sweat seeped out of their pores, trickling down their bodies in a canvas of lubrication. Their hands meet, intertwining as Merlin continues to pound Morgana into the mattress. 

His jaw clenched as he raises their joined hands and presses them above Morgana’s head. He could feel the pressure in his groin, almost too much to bear as he moves faster and faster with every thrust, building up to their mind blowing finish. 

Morgana was now moving with him, eyelids feeling heavy, but not wanting to close them and miss the look in her husband’s eyes. Her core is on fire as she lifts her hips, meeting Merlin’s every thrust. 

She could feel it coming, the explosion of all they’ve waited for this past week. The ecstasy. The pleasure. The heavenly climax. Merlin frees her hands and grips her hips, hammering into her at breakneck speed. 

Without warning, he moves one of his free hands between them, his thumb suddenly pressing against her quivering clit, rubbing it furiously in a circular motion. 

That was the last straw. She could only throw her arms around his neck and hold on as she screams her husband’s name and digs her fingernails into his back.

“Oh ffffuck!” Merlin groans as he slams home, spilling into Morgana’s womb. His vision goes white as his body continues to involuntarily jerk against hers, and his arms and legs finally give out. 

Morgana continues to hold him to her, eyes rolling into the back of her head as he collapses on top of her, his seed and her juices mixing in a slippery mess between them. 

She swears she passed out for a couple of seconds, for the next thing she knows, she’s gasping and continuing to ride out her orgasm for what feels like an eternity. 

After a few moments of panting and catching their breaths, Morgana finally finds her words. She laughs against Merlin’s shoulder as she says the first thing that comes to mind. 

“Holy shit.” 

Merlin nods, rolling off of her and laying beside her. Morgana then rolls into his side, her head coming to rest on his chest. 

“That was...” Merlin pauses to shake his head. “I don’t even have the words to describe that, but... it was bloody amazing.” 

Morgana grins as she looks up at her husband. “Worth the week-long wait?”

Merlin laughs and presses a kiss to her forehead. “Definitely. But we are never waiting that long again.” 

“Agreed.” Morgana smiles, turning her head and kissing her husbands chest. “And I know we’re supposed to be making up for the past week, but after _that_? I think I’ll need an hour to feel my legs again.” 

Merlin laughs as he pulls her on top of him and kisses her to his hearts content. “First thing is first.” He says against her lips. “You owe me a week’s worth of kisses.” 

Morgana smiles lovingly at him as she presses her lips against his. “That, I can do.”

They go at it after a half hour of resting, and continue on through most of the day, until their stomach’s began growling. They bathe together, not even resisting the temptation of a shower quickie, before heading downstairs for their reserved dinner table by the beach. 

Their entire honeymoon is comparable to something straight out of a good-feel but slightly-too adult rom-com with all the lovey-dovey moments, the couples exclusive beach activities, the cliché handholding-while-walking-barefoot-on-the-beach, and yes. The mind blowing, intense, and dangerously high amount of sex. 

In all the time they’re there, they spent every waking moment together, and every sleeping moment (however short), in each other’s arms. 

It was truly the most amazing time of their lives, and neither one of them wanted it to end. Unfortunately, reality caught up to them, and before they knew it, it was time to return home to London. 

However rigorous they were with having sex on their honeymoon, the young couple couldn’t miss the chance to join the Mile High club. 

As they return and take their seats, Morgana smiles as she lays her head over her husband’s chest. She sighs in contentment, earning her a questioning look from Merlin. 

“A penny for your thoughts?”

Morgana shakes her head and smiles at him. “I’m just happy. I’m sad that we have to go back and start going back to work, but I’m so glad we got to do this. I’m happy that we get to go home to our house and start our new lives together.” 

Merlin leans down and kisses her softly on the lips. “Me too.”

...

The couple arrived back in London, jet-lagged, exhausted from their very strenuous activities, and ready to collapse into their own bed. However, before either of them could get on with getting the sleep they both desperately needed, their friends suddenly show up at their home, bearing gifts and wine. 

After opening their gifts, which mostly consisted of sex toys and sexy outfits, the young newlyweds sat around their den, talking about all the wonderful things they did on their honeymoon. 

“So what did you guys do over there?” Gwen asked curiously. 

Morgana hid a smile as she glanced at her husband. If they only knew of exactly what they did in Hawaii. She’s pretty sure the hotel they stayed at, has issued a banning notice out to them, and should be arriving in the mail soon. The amount of sex she and Merlin had on their honeymoon should actually be considered illegal. Who knew one week of abstinence would turn them into a sex-crazed couple? Certainly not them, though neither of them are complaining. She only feels bad for the housekeepers who had to clean their suite everyday. She’s pretty sure that if they used a black light in there, the entire room would light up like a Christmas tree. 

“Nothing too extreme.” Morgana finally replies.

Merlin shrugs as he subtly runs his thumb down her arm. “Not much.” He says casually as Morgana nods. 

“Yup. Just a bunch of normal stuff, like swimming with dolphins, walking on the beach, jet skiing, sunbathing... the usual.” 

“Yeah.” Merlin says with a nod. 

Arthur and Gwaine weren’t buying it though. 

Gwaine raises an eyebrow at the couple. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Merlin replies. 

“Oh...” Arthur says with a thoughtful expression. “So, perhaps it was a different British couple we saw on the news, caught by a drone, having public sex on a jet ski while out on the ocean in broad daylight?” 

Morgana’s eyes nearly pop out of her skull as she whips her head around to look at Arthur. “What?!”

Their friends all dissolve into a fit of laughter and giggles, falling on the floor and holding their stomach’s as Morgana and Merlin turn a bright red. 

“It was— what— how did—“. Morgana couldn’t even find the words she wanted to say. Luckily for her, she doesn’t have to. Arthur pulls his phone out from his pocket, clicks on something, and turns it around to face them. 

And right there, on the headline of The Daily Star, a blurred out video of a couple on a jet ski, half naked and clearly having sexual intercourse. 

“How did that get on The Daily Star?!” Morgana demands as Merlin just laughs. 

Mithian hacks a cough and shakes her head. “Some guy caught it on his drone and submitted it to the Daily Star. Luckily, literally no one knows who they are. We _knew_ though, as soon as we saw the video.” 

Merlin narrows his eyes at their friends. “How?”

Arthur laughs at that, before zooming in on the picture. “Because that is _literally_ the two of you. The quality is so good, it even caught how pale you two were. Also, I’d know those ears anywhere.” 

“Hey!” Morgana says defensively as she affectionately touches one of her husband’s ears. “I‘ll have you know, Merlin is the only one in this room who can pull off having adorably large ears.” 

Merlin smiles lovingly at her. 

“Okay,” Gwaine chimes in. “We only _suspected_ that the couple in the picture was you guys. We didn’t know for sure until you both just confirmed it.” He snorts.

Merlin laughs softly as Morgana buries her face into his chest. “So we weren’t able to keep our hands off of each other. So what?”

Mithian shrugs, “So, nothing. I think it’s cute that you guys were so into each other, that you didn’t notice the pervert’s giant drone, live broadcasting your sexual encounter on The Daily Star.” 

Morgana groans even louder. “It was live?!”

Their friends all nod. “I suspect you’re both now banned from the State of Hawaii.” Arthur laughs.

“And possibly even the entire United States of America.” Gwaine snickers.

“Oh, hush.” Gwen says with a swat at Arthur and Gwaine. “They still have no clue who you guys are, and they have no real way of finding out your identities. Morgana, your hair was covering your face, and you were covering Merlin since you were straddling his lap. The only reason I suspected it was you, was because you were both wearing the matching couple’s swimwear we both picked out 2 months ago.” 

There’s a look of relief on Morgana’s face as she gives her friend a grateful look. 

“Anywho...” Mithian says with a curious look. “We all got you guys something that we thought you would both like.” 

Morgana frowns at them. “You guys already did so much for us. We can’t possibly—“.

“We promise you’ll love it though.” Gwen cuts in.

The newlyweds stare curiously at their friends. “What is it?” Merlin asks. 

They all suddenly collectively get up, heading towards the door. Arthur is the one to tell them their first clue. “With the spare key you guys left me and Gwen, we took the liberty of installing it for you guys.” 

“Installing?” Morgana asks confusedly. 

Gwen smiles and points up the stairs. “Yup. It’s in your room.”

“In our—“.

“Enjoy!” Gwaine calls with a laugh as Mithian giggles at his side. 

Gwen and Arthur both call their goodbyes before disappearing out the door, leaving a very confused couple behind. 

Merlin and Morgana exchange curious looks as Merlin locks their front door. Without another word, they start up the stairs towards their bedroom, in search of whatever it is their friends had “installed”. 

It was hard to miss. The leather straps, the stainless steel dual hooks, the wide saddle, the cushioned head rest, the stirrups, all hanging from their bedroom ceiling beside their king-sized bed. 

“It’s—“. Morgana began.

“A sex swing.” Merlin finished. 

There was a moment of silence before Merlin looked at his wife with glee. “I know you’re tired, but do you want to try it—“.

“Yes.” Morgana cuts him off with her reply. 

She grins gleefully as Merlin immediately begins kicking off his shoes as he pulls his shirt off over his head. She immediately begins undressing, biting her lip in excitement. 

They can pretend to be slightly offended by their friend’s gift to them, later. For now, they have a few hours to kill and a sex swing to try out.

As Merlin helps Morgana onto the swing, he wonders how long he can tease her before she manages to get him to cave. He’s already _so_ hard, so he knows it’ll be tricky. 

Resistance is key... or at least, that’s what Merlin has to repeatedly tell himself. 

...

-END

...

A/N: R&R! I hope you are all doing well out there during these trying times. Spread love!

-McDigIt


End file.
